


Smut Stream - 10/20/19

by Spectre058



Category: DCU (Comics), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, League of Legends, Marvel (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Random smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: A collection of smut shorts written in response to prompts suggested by my Twitter followers. Pure smut through and through.





	Smut Stream - 10/20/19

_Prompt: Riven works as a prostitute to gather money for some goal (e.g ship travel). Last client offers significant sum of money (which will give her enough after finishing task) for petplay act which includes self-collaring and blowjob with licking cum from some surface (e.g table or bed) after. In the process she realises that she finds this kind of treatment hot, but doesnt show to the client. In the end he asks can he book her again later which makes hr consider not leaving town for some more time (Open end)_  
  
  
Since escaping the arena, Riven had been taking whatever job she could get to make enough money to get out of here. Sometimes that meant fighting, but more often it meant whoring herself out to whoever had enough coin. She’d made pretty good money at it, and was close to what she needed when this man had come along. He’d offered her three times her normal rate, more than enough to get to her a ship and put this whole place behind her. In return though, he’d asked her for a few very specific acts.   
  
  
The first of those was presenting her with a studded leather collar, not the more expensive version that Noxian slaves usually wore, but the kind animals wore. He instructed her to put it on, to willingly collar herself for him, and that almost broke the deal right there. But the thought of all that coin, of finally getting out of here had pushed her into it, and Riven fastened the rough leather around her neck.   
  
  
“Good. Now get on the floor, pets don’t belong on the bed.”  
  
  
She complied, slipping from the simple mattress to the dirt floor where she knelt between his legs. He unbuttoned his pants, letting his cock flop free. It was only semi hard, and Riven recoiled a little from it’s size. His hand flashed out, catching her collar and dragging her back towards him. She resisted for a second, but this was what she’d been paid for.  
  
  
“Lick it.”   
  
  
Riven opened her mouth, hesitating only a moment before dragging her tongue along the cock. It responded instantly, quivering and stiffening a bit. A few more licks yielded the same results, and she started to find her rhythm. Sure, the collar was a bit odd, as was the sitting on the floor, but she knew this part. She took him more fully into her mouth, lips wrapping around the head and tongue playing with him as she went deeper. The man released the collar and ran his hand through her hair, petting her as he cooed. “Good girl.”   
  
  
Despite herself, Riven felt her body respond to the praise, a silvery little shiver running through her and she got a bit more into it. She was sucking his dick proper now, head moving in long bobbing strokes to get as much of it as she could take down into her throat with go. Every time she did something he liked, he petted her, more compliments accompanying the gesture. His praise got even more enthusiastic when she pulled off his cock to suck his balls, worshiping each while his shaft sat her face. The praise became a bit strained, his voice betraying his coming climax, and he pulled away from her. Moving back on the bed he made a space for her, and whistled, patting the mattress next to himself. To her own surprise, she hopped right up, unconsciously moving on all fours. He made her lay down, and he stroked himself to completion in front of her. A little of his thick spunk made it onto her face, but most spilled over her blanket and sheets, pooling.   
  
  
“Lick it up.” He instructed, and she did. Without hesitation or reluctance she crawled forward and lapped at the warm puddle of salty cum. The bedding was rough against her tongue, but she cleaned all of it before looking back at the man and opening her mouth to show she’d swallowed it all.  
  
  
“Good job.” He said, patting her cheek and ruffling her hair. A heavy bag of coins clinked as it hit the bedside table. Her freedom, finally within grasp. Still petting her, the man asked. “If you’re free next week, I’ll triple it for a whole night.”   
  
  
Riven looked from him, to the bag, and back to him, biting her lower lip and tasting his cum. Maybe that ship could wait...  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Prompt: KOTOR: Bastila is given a group of former Sith students to look after and aid in their transition to the Jedi Order. However, they're having issues adjusting to their new environment and learning to use the light side of the force as opposed to dark. Bastila comes up with a healthy outlet for their frustrations, an orgy. She rides one male students while a female student rides his face. The two make out while a third student watches and masturbates, ready to shower them with his cum._  
  
  
  
Transition from the darkside to the light was hard, if anybody knew that it was Bastila. Which was why Riven had given her the task of guiding the transition of the handful of students that had decided to try to make that change. A change that was NOT going smoothly. They weren’t bad kids, but the strictures and demands of the Jedi order were just causing a bit of friction for them, building up unhealthy amounts of tension that she’d need to get rid of before they’d be able to truly embrace their new roles. At least, that was the excuse she’d come up with for what she was doing right now.   
  
  
Bastila let a groan escape, the sound muffled and absorbed by the other pair of lips pressed firmly against her own. The Twi-lek student she was kissing moaned in reply, her hands fondling her teacher’s ample tits. Below her, one of her male students couldn’t make any sound at all, his mouth far too busy eating his fellow convert’s alien pussy. His hands tightened though, squeezing Bastila’s hips and shoving his cock deeper into her pussy. The jedi rolled her hips in response, grinding herself against his lap. Her pussy already overflowed with her own cum, evidence of the decadent and self indulgent pleasure that was her true motive for this particular “lesson”. She was doing this as much for herself as she was for her students, and not a single one of them cared at all about that.  
  
  
Beyond the three of them a third student sat, crimson cock out, furiously stroking himself as he watched the action on the bed. His turn would come later, but for now he was more than happy to prepare a messy surprise for his teacher. The Gotal’s hand worked faster, than slowed as he neared completion, letting the pleasure subside until he could start again, priming the pump.   
  
  
On the bed Bastilla broke the kiss and moaned, not trying to restrain the pleasure at as the man beneath her came, filling her pussy with heat. She pulled the Twi-lek down, burying the other woman’s face in her tits and letting her own head fall back, mouth open as she continued to moan. Which was when the Gotal stepped up onto the bed, took his place behind the Twi-lek, and let loose with a heavy blast of cum that coated Bastila’s face and ran down into her open mouth. She took it, revealing it in, and the “lesson” devolved another level.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Prompt: During a simple transport run, Leia rides Prelan cowgirl-style on deck of the cargo section of a U-Wing. Nothing elaborate, just happy, smiling, loving, vanilla sex. Creampie finish, which Leia asks for. Thanks a million._  
  
  
With the U-Wing in hyperspace, and the nav-computer more than capable of keeping them on course, Prelan let go of the controls. They’d be in space for hours before they reached their destination, and Leia had said she had a surprise for him back in the cargo hold. Grinning, he pushed up out of the pilots chair and ducked through the hatch. Leia’s surprise was exactly what he’d expected it to be. She’d moved the supplies they were delivering around a bit, clearing a spot on the floor large enough to throw down a cargo blanket. Now she lay on that blanket, entirely nude and smiling seductively at him. He crossed to her, and between kisses she helped his discard his own clothes before pushing him onto his back.  
  
  
She climbed atop him, straddling his lap. He was more than ready to receive her, his cock pushing against her folds without her having to lower herself at. From below, Leia looked even more amazing than usual. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled as she reached between her legs to steady him. Then she sank down, moving slowly, savoring the feel of his head spreading her pussy, and his shaft rubbing against her inner walls as she took his entirety in a single drawn out move. Prelan groaned at the pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as her hips met his. Then Leia started to rock, rolling back and forth, stroking his cock in short movements. It was intimate, a simple warm up, and they both groaned a little in pleasure. Slowly she started to increase the pace, each roll moving a little further up his shaft, and sinking down a bit faster. Pleasure built, blossoming from siple desire into a fervent need as she finally drew her pussy back up to his head.   
  
  
Leia paused there, just the barest bit of his cock still inside her. Prelan groaned, hips twitching in need, trying to push up on their own. That earned him a coxy smile from the princess. Then, with sudden energy, she crashed back down onto him. He cried out, but his voice was drowned out by hers moaning his name so loud it almost echoed around the cargo hold. The patience and control she’d been showing was gone now, and her hips bounced on his with frenzied energy. Keeping herself up with just her core, she reached down and pulled his hands off the deck, pressing them to her own chest. Then she leaned back even more, making him sit up a bit to keep up with her, and braced herself against his legs.   
  
  
The new position exposed her entire body to him, and let him see just how wet her pussy was every time his cock became visible. Her juices glistened against his skin, and Prelan felt the same rush of pride he always did when he saw just how much she enjoyed his dick. He pushed himself further up off the deck, letting go of her tits so he could brace himself with one hand and wrap the other around her waist. She let out a delighted little cry as he thrust up into her, adding his own effort to hers. Her hands left his legs, and she leaned into him, pressing his face between her tits and grinding into this thrusts.   
  
  
“I’m...” He groaned, struggling to hold back the pressure rushing through is loins. “I’m about to…”  
  
  
“Inside.” She whispered, mouth right next to his ear. “Do it inside.”  
  
  
That was all he’d needed, and with a groan of pleasure he stopped trying to hold himself back. His cock twitched, lightning shot through him, and he pumped his cum into her. It filled her up, heat washing over his cock and then down around his balls as she continued to ride him, squishing his load out with each thrust, milking him for everything he had before climaxing herself. Her cries joined his, and she collapsed against him, pushing them both to the floor. Her body rocked, convulsing a bit as she lay atop him. When she had control of herself again, she ducked her head and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, and for the next few minutes they just lay there, holding each other.   
  
  


* * *

  
_Prompt: Dinah Lance and Natasha Romanoff have a few things in common: killer looks, badass martial arts skills and a thing for archers. Curious about the other's partner, they decide to test their quivers. Dinah lets Hawkeye pull her hair as he fuck her doggie style while Natasha rides Green Arrow and smothers him in her tits._  
  
  
When the worlds were joined, certain couples found they had a few things in common. Some of them just accepted that and moved on, others decided to investigate it. This was one of those cases.   
  
  
“Fuck, Ollie, this is one hell of a girl you’ve got here.” Clint complimented as he reached out to take a handful of Black Canary’s long blonde hair. Dinah struggled to control her voice as she cried out, holding back her canary cry even as she let out the mixed pain and pleasure. Behind her, Clint grinned, and tugged a bit harder. Dinah arched her back, pushing her head up towards him and giving him even better view of her fantastic ass. An ass he was currently balls deep in. Each thrust sent little waves through the pale flesh, and he was fucking her hard and fast. She was taking it though, and giving it back just as well as hard. She rocked back to meet each thrust, urging his cock deeper and her moans and cries bubbled forth in a constant stream.   
  
  
At the head of the bed, Green Arrow tried to answer him, but his words were muffled by Black Widows tits. The stacked redhead was straddling him, her hips working almost as hard as Dinah’s were, and she held his head between her tits. Not that Ollie was complaining. His hands were around her waist, both hands holding onto her ass. He was helping her thrusts, pulling her down on his cock with as much enthusiasm as she was riding him, and her moans were only a little less common than Dinah’s. Natasha liked this other archer, and she liked him even more when, in a show of unabashed self confidence, he slid one hand a little further, pressing his finger against her asshole. The puckered skin spread around his questing digit, and he pushed inside her. She moaned at the intrusion, altering her hip pattern a bit to let him continue to play with her ass as she rode him. Pulling his head from between her tits for a moment, Ollie looked around her and grinned at Hawkeye. “I think I hit the bullseye.”   
  
  
The joke was corny, but it also touched on the shooting contest they’d had earlier in the day, and the narrow victory he’d pulled off. The barb sank home, and Clint picked up his own pace, determined to get Dinah off before Green Arrow was able to make Natasha cum. He wasn’t about to lose again. His other hand that had been hanging free slipped down around Canary’s hips, and he started to rub her clit. A new cry rippled out of Dinah’s throat, and this time she wasn’t able to fully control her voice. Power washed out from her, battering against Ollie and Natasha.   
  
  
They were pushed back against the headboard, and Black Widow had to brace herself against the wall to keep from knocking Green Arrow over. The smug grin disappeared from Ollie face, and his head slipped out of sight as he took one of Natasha’s nipples in his teeth. His bucking hips picked up the pace too, and the race was officially on. Neither of the super heroines particularly minded though. Sure, their partners were getting competitive and stupid like they always did, but no matter which of the meatheads “won” this contest of their, Canary and Widow would be the real winners.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Prompt: In a private room of a luxury, criminal-underworld stripclub, Prelan (posing as a high ranking Imperial officer) gets a long, luxuriant, double-blowjob from. Leia (in ROTJ bikini-dancer outfit, posing as a dancer to infiltrate the club) and a sexy, green-skinned, Twi'Lek dancer. The two of them gleefully taking Prelan's massive load over their faces. _  
  
  
Undercover work wasn’t Prelan’s favorite assignment. He was much better at blowing up ships and stealing munitions than he was at pretending to be a pretentious businessman, or like he was right now, an Imperial Officer. This assignment had it’s benefits through, and for once he wasn’t totally out of his element. Part of that might have been that while he might be playing an Imperial officer, he was meeting his contact at a seedy outer rim club. Or it might have been that he had Leia with him. She’d volunteered for this mission specifically, and he was pretty sure she’d suggested him to Cracken as the operative to send to meet the contact.   
  
  
Said contact now sat on the other side of the private booth from him, his eyes darting from Prelan’s face to wall, the floor, the privacy screen, and more often than anything else, down between Prelan’s legs to where two slaves were busily sucking the “Imperial Agent” off. One was a green skinned twi-lek woman, a local rebel contact who’d agreed to help with the mission. The other was Leia herself. Both of them wore skimpy outfits made of bronze, leather, and silk, and that did much more to emphasise their bodies then they did to conceal them. This planet had some specific customs about the ways in which social superiors displayed their power, and the local Imperial garrison had been quick to adopt them as part of their behavior. Which made the double blowjob essential for Prelan to be able to sell his cover. He’d have to thank Leia for that later.   
  
  
The deal took several minutes to arrange. The contact was eager to sell the Empire information on the local rebel supply cache he’d uncovered, but not eager to give it up too cheaply. All through the deal, Leia and the Twi-lek took their time worshiping Prelan’s cock. They mostly kept to their own sides, tongues slipping over his shaft with almost loving dedication. Another part of the custom was that climaxing in front of one’s inferiors was a sign of weakness, and they didn’t want to give the contact the wrong impression. So they went slow, enjoying themselves all through the deal. Finally, Prelan was able to haggle the price down to something the Empire really would have paid. His voice dripped disdain even as he paid the man, still in character. Money and data cubes changed hands, and with a final look at Leia and the Twi-lek, the man left.   
  
  
At that point, both women could have stopped their lazy, luxurious double blow job. They’d done their job, convinced their target, and kept the information from getting back to the Empire proper. That was all they’d needed to do. Instead, they got serious about it. Leia slipped lower, sucking one of his balls into her mouth and started to moan lewdly around him. The Twi-lek took the opportunity to claim in cock, wrapping her lips around the head and lashing her tongue over it in intricate patterns that sent silver shivers of pleasure rocking through Prelan. Under that focused attention, it didn’t take long to stoke the low fires they’d been building through the entire meeting into a furnace. Heat and pressure boiled up inside him, and within a minute he was grunting and straining to hold back climax.   
  
  
Leia released his balls, sitting up so she could press her face against the Twi-lek’s, who pulled up off his cock. They sat there expectantly, eyes huge and lips smiling, and the invitation implicit in their stance was the last straw. Without needing to even stroke himself, he came. The slow burn had built up quite a load, and thick ribbons of cum erupted from his cock, painting both women in a glistening, pearlescent sheen that started on their faces and dripped down their necks to coat their tits as well. When the last spurt had left him, Leia turned to pull the other woman into fevered, cum coated kiss. Then she rose, still dripping, and reached out to help them both up. They’d continue this at the safe house, and maybe in the speeder on the way there.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Prompt: Riven, part 2. After fleeing on the ship (she got collar as a gift/bought one herself somewhere)Riven didnt get chance to indulge new-found fetish. But one day Riven sees katarina in her kitty cat outfit somewhere (idk, not strong in lore so cant think of fitting location)which invokes her memories and rives gathers a courage and finds a moment to ask Katarina if she is into that stuff. That angers Kat and she accuses riven of being dirty fetishist which riven doesnt deny and shows the collar and begs to perform it to her.. And then the act happens, Katarina finds a lot of joy in being in control, act contains leash walk and foot worship(initiated by Kat)_  
  
  
Riven went with the ship, leaving the man behind but taking the questions he’d raised with her. The entire trip from Noxus she thought about what she’d done for that last bag of coin, and the way it had made her feel. When she finally reached her destination, one of her first purchases was a simple dog’s collar. For several weeks she just carried it with her, unsure if she’d ever even want to use it, but at the same time hoping she did. Then one day she heard about a club catering to a fairly specific fetish and her mind flashed to the collar in her pack. She resolved to see this club for herself. Which was where she ran into Katarina. That should have been a problem all on its own, but to her surprise, the Noxian assassin wasn’t dressed in her usual leathers. Instead, she wore a skimpy outfit of white fur, complete with perky ears and a tail! Watching her, it didn’t take Riven long to realize she was here on a job, and a truly bad idea occurred to the escaped slave.   
  
  
Catching Kataria in a private moment, she confronted the assassin. Not about what she was doing though, but by shoving the collar in her face and asking if this was something Katarina was into. She threatened to expose her, to tell everyone in the club just who and what Kat was if she didn’t show her just what this all meant. It was an odd moment for both of them, a combination of threatening and pleading, but after a few awkward seconds, she agreed. Riven afixed the collar around her own neck, and Kat grabbed ahold of the centre ring, guiding her out of the club proper and into one of the private rooms. The door closed behind them with a very solid sounding thud, and both women just stared at each other for a moment.   
  
  
“So… um… what now?” Riven hated how uncertain she sounded, but couldn’t help it.   
  
  
“Now you get on your knees.” Kat said impatiently. She just wanted this done with so she could get back to work. “Pets don’t walk around on two legs.”  
  
  
Riven hastily complied, and Kat pulled a leash off the wall. She clipped the lead to the ring on Riven’s collar and started tug her in a direction. Riven moved in the direction, walking on hands and knees, and Kat nodded. “Good. This is how you walk now.”   
  
  
She led her in a few laps of the room, giving instruction and praise as she did, and to her own surprise, found that she was enjoying herself. She hadn’t really realized she was into this sort of thing, but watching the punky swordswoman respond to her instructions was actually turning her on. She tested the limits of her control a bit, telling Riven to sit, stand, and roll over. To both of their surprise, she did it, following each instruction. Each new act of obedience chipped away more of Kataria’s ice, and after the roll she actively praised Riven. Then she guided her over to the bed in one corner of the room.   
  
  
Katarina sat, kicked off her furry boots and presented her foot to Riven. Her blood was burning, alight with something similar to the rush she got from combat, and wanting to see how far she could take this, she instructed. “Lick my foot.”  
  
  
That gave Riven less than a seconds pause before she crawled forward and began to worship the presented foot. Her tongue caressed the skin, flowing over the curves and dragging along heel and ball. She kissed each toe, sucking on the little one, and Kat moaned. This was excellent. She forgot all about her target, her focus finally entirely on Riven, and she spread her legs. Her finger pulled aside the thin fabric of her panties, exposing her pussy. “Alright pet,” she purred, “come lick this.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Prompt: Two lucky Spartan IVs finds themselves in the shower with the legendary Kelly-087. Hoping to work off some stress, Kelly lets them have double pound her._  
  
  
It had been a long damn day by the time Kelly, Spartan-087, finally got released to hit the showers. Palmer had asked her to help train the newest batch of Spartan-IVs, and she’d spent the last 14 hours running circles around the newbies. They weren’t a bad bunch of soldiers, hell, they were some of the best she’d ever seen, but they weren’t Spartans. Not yet. Over all, she’d been pleasantly surprised by the quality of Palmer’s Spartan-IVs. All of them were exceptional soldiers, and there were several she’d even be willing to let into Blue Team, but they still weren’t on her level. They’d taken her a few times, and her Mjolnir was currently being cleaned of the few paint spots the training rounds had left, but at the end of the day she’d walked off the training field with kill ratio of nine to one. It wasn’t as good as last week’s twelve to one though, and that meant the newbies were learning. Good.  
  
  
She leaned her head back into the spray, letting the hot water wash away some of the day’s sweat and grime. The last battle had been the hardest. They’d fought as a team, really making her work for her win, and in the end it was only her unmatched speed that had allowed her to claim their flag and get back out of the base in one piece. It had been a great fight, and she was still a little keyed up from it. She slipped a hand down between her legs, rubbing herself in an attempt to burn off some of that extra energy. Her other hand fondled one of her modest breasts, pinching herself nipple. Which was when the door the shower slid open, admitting two of the soldiers from today’s practice.  
  
  
They stopped when they saw her in the shower. Spartan showers were always coed, so it wasn’t a surprise to see a woman rinsing off, but there were only eight soldiers in the newest class of Spartans, and they all knew each other by sight. If there was a strange woman in the Spartan showers then was really only one person it could be. Both recruits exchanged glances, not sure what to do. All day Kelly had been kicking their asses up and down the training field, and now here she was, naked and clearly masturbating.  
  
  
Without turning around Kelly called over her shoulder. “Come on in, waters fine.” even through the pounding water she could hear their cautious advance. She smiled. They remembered her. It was actually good that they were here. It probably wouldn’t hurt to try to remove a little of the resentment they were feeling, and she still had energy to burn…  
  
  
When both men were only a few steps behind her she turned, confirming for them just what she was doing and quirked an eyebrow at them. “Help a girl out?”  
  
  
Glances were exchanged, but neither of them was willing to pass up on an opportunity like this. They rushed forward, one almost slipping on the wet floor and letting the other get a bit ahead of him in the process. Kelly stood her ground, meeting their charge with fluid grace. Her hand snaked out, catching the wrist of the first man and pulling. He stumbled forward, surprised and off balance and Kelly pivoted, guiding him around her to pin him against the shower wall with one hand around his throat. His eyes went wide for a minute before she surprised him again by kissing him. She pressed her body against him, one leg coming up so she could rub her pussy against his rapidly hardening cock.   
She purred into his mouth as his body responded to hers. He replied, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Her hand was still on his throat, and her other slipped down between them to grab his cock, guiding it into her cunt. He moaned as her heat developed him.  
  
  
His buddy had also arrived by then, and he stood awkwardly watching as Kelly fucked his friend up against the wall. His hand strayed to his cock without though, stroking himself as he watched. Then Kelly said something to the first man, the words whispered into his ear so the other soldier couldn’t hear. He got the message a moment later though when his friend’s hands slid off Kelly’s back and down to her ass, pulling the cheeks apart. Kelly looked over her shoulder at the man, eyes gleaming and asked. “Well, what have I been trying to teach you all day. Don’t hesitate, soldier, act!”   
  
  
He acted alright, stepping forward and shoving his cock right up the Spartan’s ass. Kelly cried out in pleasure as he did, her head falling back and one arm reaching back to hold onto her new partner. She shivered in pleasure for a few moments, and the simple movement sent pleasure shooting through both trainees. That pleasure was enough to galvanize them into action. Their higher reasoning was shunted aside as instinct took over, and both of them started to thrust. This woman had spent the entire day embarrassing them, running them in circles, generally making these highly trained and decorated soldiers look like idiots. At her invitation or not, this was their chance to get some of their own back, and they took it. Both of them gave her everything they had, two big cocks hammering in out of her holes with no real concern for anything but power. They actually picked her up off the floor, the one against the wall holding her legs and one behind bracing her shoulders.   
  
  
Kelly took their best, moaning in completely unabashed pleasure as both men pounded her. This was what she’d needed, this release! She came as they fucked both her holes, completely unconcerned about trying to outlast them. Let them tell their friends they’d gotten her off, it wouldn’t do anything for her position and they’d get to feel good about themselves. What impressed her was that they actually managed to fuck her to a second climax. It took both of them cumming at the same time, pumping her pussy and ass full of hot cum as both men strained to get their cocks as deep as possible, but it got her off. She moaned, surprising them both by revealing that she knew their names. They pinned her on their dicks, emptying everything in their balls before finally slumping down to the floor of the shower.   
  
  
From the doorway came a slow clapping and Kelly, the only one still on her feet, turned to see Sarah Palmer standing there. The leader of the Spartan-IVs was naked, and she was grinning. “Impressive.” She complimented. “Usually takes longer to get them to pass out.”  
  
Kelly shrugged. “I worked them hard today.”  
  
Sarah nodded. “So you did.” She eyed Kelly. “You still good to go?”  
  
  
Kelly cracked her neck and smiled back. “Try me.”   
  
  
  


* * *

  
_Prompt: Cerberus soldier fucks Jack in front of Miranda to prove a point._  
  
  
The man held Jack’s arms behind her back, bending her over so her face was so close to Miranda’s exposed pussy that she could feel the heat of lustful cry and moans the Cerberus soldier’s cock hammered out of her girlfriend. Miranda struggled against the restraints holding her arms up above her head, only succeeding in making her tits bounce for the man’s entertainment as he ravished Jack. Even her growled implications and threats had no effect, stifled by Jack’s waded up panties shoved into her mouth and held in place by a ball gag that let her do nothing but drool herself as she struggled. The soldier was looking at her as he fucked Jack too, she could tell that he was, even through his face concealing helmet.   
  
  
“Look at her.” His voice came out filtered, drained of all identifying features but somehow still containing a leer. “She’s desperate for me. I could stop thrusting right now she’d keep going. Your girlfriend would fuck herself unconsciousness on my cock and I wouldn’t have to do a fucking thing.” He tugged harder on Jack’s hair, directing his voice at. “Wouldn’t you?”  
  
  
“Yes.” The single word came out broken and desperate. Jack knew what her answer should have been, but the cock pounding her from behind demanded a different answer and she was powerless to deny it.   
  
  
The soldier laughed. “Of course you would.” He returned his attention to Miranda. “See? Inches from your cunt all she can think about is my cock. How does it make you feel, Miranda? Does it make you mad? Or does it get you wet? Are you wishing I’d push her closer? Close enough to eat you out while I make her cum over and over? Do you want to feel her tongue inside you when I break her crazy little mind? Or maybe you want to be in her place? Is that it? Do you want to feel what she’s feeling right now? All you have to do is ask, Miranda. Say you want it and I’ll give you just what I’m giving her.”   
  
  
Miranda glared into the faceplate, and felt her cheeks start to burn around the gag. Between her legs, Jack let out her lewdest cry yet, body shaking and shuddering in the throws of mind shattering pleasure. Her fingers opened and closed, and her eyes rolled up into her head. The soldier gave her another heavy thrust for good measure, then shoved her to the bed. She fell gracelessly, still shaking and panting. Her mouth landed close enough to Miranda that she could finally reach her with her tongue and mindless she started to lap at her. Miranda shuddered at the contact and recoiled from her, pulling her pussy out of Jack’s mouth. The other woman made an unhappy sound and wiggled forward weakly, trying to find it again.   
  
  
“Oh.” The soldier sounded faintly impressed. “Look, she does care.” Her eyes traveled up from Jack’s naked body to where the soldier still knelt with his cock hanging free. Jack’s cum coated it in a reflective sheen, and precum dripped from it, drawing her eyes to it’s head. He saw her looking and chuckled again.   
  
  
With a sudden surge of energy, Miranda ripped her hands forwards, tearing the restraints from the wall. She tugged the gag out of her mouth as she sprang forward, spitting the panties out.. Her hands, still bound together, found the base of his helmet, and in a single move she ripped it off his head. His eyes were huge and he started to try to back away from her, but she dropped the helmet and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. And into a blistering kiss. Her arms held him close and her lips parted so her tongue could spar with his.   
  
  
When she released him, Shepard was smiling. “How’d I do?”  
  
Miranda smiled back. “Great. Thank you!”  
  
  
“You’re welcome. Gotta say, that was some pretty kinky stuff.”  
  
  
“Blame Jack, she’s got a dirty mind.” Miranda released the latch on her cuffs and started to undo the clasps on his armor. “But now it’s my turn.”


End file.
